


My Dear Brother...

by Festus



Series: Alice's Askran Adventures [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But have this, I'm back again, hey guys, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: “A sun we call, a sun we seek,From light we summon, from light we take,And with the blood I hold in my veins, I accept your fate into my hands;Chosen one of Divine Blood, come forth!”





	My Dear Brother...

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are two links; one for the description of Sólunna and one for an overview of Chris as a character.
> 
> So yeah that's a thing.

_— War is exhausting. It leaves the mind, body, and soul weary. It leaves scars of all kinds, giving way for nothing but sorrow. It paves a path to death and destruction. It leaves terror in its wake. So, why don’t I feel anything? Why isn’t there any sorrow? I am confused, Chris. Nothing makes sense. I’m such a fool. Maybe I should ju-_

 

A knock interrupted my writing. With a slightly trembling hand, I lowered the quill from my grasp and into the Hufflepuff quill holder I had - Alfonse and Sharena got it made for me when they learned about how much I love the Harry Potter universe, more specifically the Hufflepuff house. I was forever grateful for the gift, and I cherished it. Standing up, I turned towards my door and gave a low “come in.”

 

    The door cracked open slightly, revealing Askr’s Prince, Alfonse. His eyes studied me for a second - probably because I was in a mere tank-top and loose, basketball shorts. I gave him a nod, which was illuminated by various candles in my bedroom, and watched as he entered in full, closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat briefly. “Summoner, I… I found some interesting information in the library. I thought perhaps you might want to hear it.”

 

    I pulled up a chair, silently inviting the Prince to sit by gesturing to the chair with my hand. I figured that without his armor on, it might not be as uncomfortable to sit as it normally looks to be when he _does_ have his armor on. And yet, only now could I remember the gentle, melancholic melody playing from my phone in the background, but I let it be for now. Taking a seat on the edge of my bed, I awaited for Alfonse to continue. I didn’t feel like talking.

 

    He drew in a small bit of breath after taking my invitation of sitting. “I found some information about yet another legendary artifact. It is known as Sólunna - a stave.” His info was short and precise. At least as a warm up as to the more in-depth stuff. So I leaned forward, listening to him speak.

 

    Alfonse had gone on for awhile. He fed me info on its location, tactical advantages, and other, various things. Though there was one thing in particular that captured me the most; “[Sólunna](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/items/27147) is a stave that, like Breidablik, summons its wielder. And it chooses its wielder in accordance to your relations…”

 

-

 

The temple that contained the legendary staff Sólunna was a breathtaking sight. It was kind of similar to the Parthenon, but it was decorated in Celtic symbols and was given life in the form of Embla’s and Askr’s respective colors, though the former’s colors mainly covered the torches that lined the entrance. Around us, fireflies illuminated the darkness that the torches failed to cover.

 

    It was a breathtaking sight. Behind me, Sharena, Alfonse, and Anna had allowed themselves to stare at the building in awe, so it was me that had to grab their attention. After quickly suggesting that we should head inside, our small group of four made our way inside. Alfonse made it a point to stand on my right so his hand could strife mine every so often, as well as make sure my coat covered me sufficiently. I didn’t change out of my tank top and shorts. Didn’t want to.

 

The inside of the temple was rather simple. It was a single, large chamber that was colored in a simple silver, decorated with more golden patterns adorning the top of the walls. Sharena was quick to point out that the patterns were the sigils of both Askr and Embla, allowing us to come to the conclusion that either early Emblians and Askrans had built the temple, or it was built by the Divine Dragons themselves. It was hard to tell which was true.

 

At the end of the chamber was an altar, holding Sólunna afloat with magic. It was a majestic-looking item; the shaft of the stave was a gentle, silver color that was decorated with emerald laurel leaves and vines. It was topped with… The American healthcare symbol, minus the wings, for some odd reason. I could only tilt my head. Anna seemed to pick up on my confusion, for she seemed to poke my shoulder. Turning my gaze towards her, I watched as she gave me her “what’s up” look.

 

I rubbed the back of my neck. “The symbol on the top of Sólunna… It’s the same as the symbol for American healthcare,” I started slowly at first, but after a good second of thinking, realization had dawned on me. To finish off my sentence, I softly formulated my wording; “...And it’s also inspired by Apollo.”

 

    It was Sharena’s turn to ask a question, it seemed. Her and Alfonse had come to stand behind me, they were walking around before to study everything else. “What’s Apollo?” The curiosity in her voice was kinda cute. I adored the siblings and Anna a bit too much, I realized that long ago.

 

    With a soft sigh, I recited my knowledge; “Apollo is a deity from my world - god of many things, such as healing, archery, and prophecies. He is also known to be the ruler of the sun,” I spoke, though my voice trembled. It didn’t seem to go unnoticed by the trio, though Alfonse was the one to take action by simply placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

    Shaking my head, I looked up at the prince, grabbing his hand for a sense of security. He didn’t seem to mind. With a shared nod, we both looked back at the altar, anticipating whatever was to come…

 

-

 

The ritual was set. The words for the summoning was imprinted in my mind, Alfonse had taught them to me. The words gave me a good idea of who was going to come to our aid, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up. With five orbs creating a pentagon engraved into the floor, filled to the brim with runes, and with the staff of Sólunna in my hand, I could only continue to tremble.

 

I was of course planted in the middle of the runic pentagon. With Sólunna held carefully in my grasp, I closed my eyes and carefully lowered the bottom of the staff into the ground - the pentagon reacted by lighting up in the same rainbow-patterns that rested in the orbs. I felt the energy that was released from the reaction blow upwards, causing my clothes and hair to flap upwards as well. It felt kind of uncomfortable, considering how loose my basketball shorts were. Carefully, I began the chants Alfonse had taught me;

 

_“A sun we call, a sun we seek,_

 

_From light we summon, from light we take,_

 

_And with the blood I hold in my veins, I accept your fate into my hands;_

 

_Chosen one of Divine Blood, come forth!”_

 

The energy from the ritual grew, and it became strong enough to push me away from Sólunna - I was lucky that the Askran trio had reacted fast enough for all of them to catch me and bring me steadily to my feet. With interest, we all watched with anticipation to see who would heed our summoning.

 

...As the light died down, I was quick to recognize the messy black hair and subtle Asian features of my brother. Purple eyes took in their surroundings, white hands feeling the surface of Sólunna. With a smile, I grabbed his attention; “Oh my god, [Chris](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/612348)!”

 

Immediately, his attention snapped to me. At first, it was hard to recognize me (my hair was red last time he saw it, it was now blue and green in an ombre “format”), but once he finally did, his face lit up with a smile. “Alice! By the gods, you’re here!” He didn’t even take a moment to orientate his surroundings - he simply rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around my figure when he was close enough, Sólunna still in his hands.

 

Chris buried his face into my shoulder, and all I could do was raise a hand and pat his back. But I was happy. I was happy beyond words. However, confusion also radiated from the three behind me. It pierced down to my very soul. But, as I did with most other distractions in life, I simply ignored them. All I wanted to focus on was this…

 

_My dear brother..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, random fun fact guys but Alice's brother is officially an albino Demigod, ready to wield a Legendary Weapon and have the sun fire death rays when he becomes powerful enough to temporarily become a full god after absorbing some other good shit, y e e t.


End file.
